


Taking

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Neal has second thoughts about his actions. Elizabeth and Peter step in.





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> After my Thanksgiving story, I meant to give myself a break, but these characters pestered me and demanded a little more attention. Darn them! Hope you enjoy it!

Taking

“I know what you are thinking,” Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

No, you don’t, Neal thought.

“You’re thinking this is just like everything else you’ve ever done. Just like the stealing, the forging, the conning.”

Neal shifted, increasingly feeling restless, staring blindly at the ceiling, refusing to look at the beautiful, incredible woman lying beside him.

“You’re thinking this is who you are, this is what you do—always taking what you haven’t earned, taking what you don’t deserve, taking what doesn’t belong to you.”

Neal held his breath even as his heart quickened. When the hell did she get as good at reading him as her husband?

“But you’re wrong,” she said, her voice soft and low.

I am?

“Yes,” she said again reading his thoughts. “This is different.”

It is?

A large, rough hand came from the other side to rest on his chest. Instantly Neal relaxed and settled.

“Don’t be stupid, Neal. For once, you’re only taking what’s being offered to you,” Peter grumbled sleepily. “Now go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome as well as prompts for new stories. Anything to keep this fandom going.


End file.
